The Tide That Left and Never Came Back
by DemetriVolturi101
Summary: Tanya has been alone for so long, just wishing, hoping for the him to return. She was in love with another angel before, bronze hair and green eyes. She has been waiting for the tide that left and never came back. Tanya/OC


**Authors Note: I do not own twilight, I'm just a fan. When reading the series for Tanya I pictured Blake Lively, and for Nathaniel I saw Henrey Cavill, and so I hope you see them like this as well.**

Chapter One: Just Hold a Smile

Tanya POV

Here I was once again visiting the Cullen's with my family from Denali, once again amongst my extended family but I was so unhappy because of one reason, Edward. It wasn't that I wanted Edward that was long over but it was the fact that he reminded me so much of _him_, the first man I ever truly loved. His bronze hair much shaggier and lighter of tone but just as mussed about as his had been, so beautiful. Edwards's eyes as I had heard had been green, reminding me of the liquid pools of emerald that I used to look into. Edward appeared younger than he had been, like a teenage version, but the resemblance to this day is still so striking to me, like a reflex ion of the man that I loved so much, it hurts to look at him sometimes because all I see is him. I hold a smile though, today is Renesmee's tenth birthday and she wants her family to be happy, so for her I just hold a smile, a fake mask of joy all for her, because she deserves it. She's grown so much and into a beautiful young woman like the spitting image of Edward and Bella, she speaks more now rather than show her thoughts, now that she had been of age for three years she had taken hers and Jacobs' relationship to dating, and she has taken after Alice rather than her mother in the fashion department she put a serious dent in all of our accounts this year, especially since I had to by Carmen and Elezars gift this year since they stayed in Denali this year, as well deserved getaway as a married couple. So in love they were, as were all the Cullen's and my sister Kate, all but I had someone to hold onto and caress each other, so in love with one another, those days were long gone for me, lost decades ago in history.

"Alright, I want a girls night tonight so all of you guys, yes you too Jacob to get out and do something to keep your interest throughout the night while we chat about you know girl stuff." Renesmee stated firmly and emotionlessly to all the men of the family, and Jacobs expression could have could have made Victoria Beckham crack a smile at how ridiculous he looked. It was odd for them to be apart so it was rather comical to see him in such a stupor by being sent away for just one night, which after a quick kiss from Nessie he seemed fine with allowing the girl time, and soon we were free to change. I changed in the room that Kate would have been sharing with Garrett though now she was pouting about him being gone, but once we were changed into our silk Victoria Secret pajamas there was a change in our emotions for the night, we were going to have fun, we made our way down the stairs to find we were the last to finish changing into our pj's. As the night progressed we watched chick flicks; Mean Girls, A Cinderella Story, and of course The Notebook, my personal favorite, after that we painted nails and gossiped about the boys and their antics, then it happened, the question. "Alright I want to hear some stories about when you guys all fell in love, if that's not too much to ask of all of you." Nessie asked, of course even if it was for me I would not deny her on her day, I knew I wouldn't have to say right away but eventually my story would be told and the pain would return, but Nessie was my little angel and what she wanted she got from me.

Nessie asked her mother to go first and Bella and Edwards love story never ceased to amaze me, every time I hear it I wonder how Edward could be so stupid for ever considering leaving her all those years ago, I mean he almost lost her to a mutt of all things in the world. Once the story was done we all relished in the miracle that Renesmee really was, a piece of heaven from the two most wonderful people I knew. Next was Kate, not much story to that one so I tuned out, the story was one I'd heard a million times before, after all I live with the two horn dogs. Alice came after telling about being changed and remembering nothing of being human and her first vision was of Jasper and how she knew he was her destiny, it was so sweet, almost like they seemed the two most destined to find each other. Telling us about her waiting at that dinner every morning for three years until he showed up and they were finally completed, two were one in perfect harmony. Rosalie's was the most painful to listen to, it was the story of hopelessness turned to love. The story of her rape, no matter all the times I've heard it, shocked me and saddened me that someone could do that to such a wonderful, beautiful, and naive person as Rosalie had been, but then she found Emmett and she found a reason to be happy again in her vampire life. Lastly there was Esme talking about her abusive husband then suicide when Carlisle found her and saved her. After treating her as a child him being her shining knight when she needed him the most, it was all just so sweet and romantic. Then in the corner of my eye I saw Nessie look at me, a small smile on her face, a crooked smile, Edwards smile, it was almost like his smile from long ago.

"Alright Aunt Tanya it's your turn." Renesmee's voice broke my thought and indeed it was my turn, what I had wanted least today, relive my lost love.

"Alright Ness, the date I fell in love was October 24, 1917. Kate, Irina, and I were nurses in France during the Great War or the First World War as most know it. At first I thought we were there to look for men of many different nationalities to fool around with us being the original succubi and all, but then he walked in, perfect, more beautiful than Dorian Gray and Apollo together, his bronze hair was short and unruly all the while still beautifully presented, his eyes were liquid emerald poured into perfectly circular iris's, his face was perfect and his features were so sharp and defined he could have passed as a vampire while human. He wore the United States uniform, and once all the women caught sight of him it was a fight to get close to him that was for sure, but I won in the end even if I had to be a little rough with my sisters. He had a small bullet wound in his shoulder and needed some stitches. I found out later on after we were talking for a while that day that he like Jasper flew up the ranks, except he was a Lieutenant Colonel at age twenty-one. He stayed stationed in that area for months and in that time I knew I was made for him and he was made for me, soul mates. One day he came to the tent where my sisters and I were staying, he was dressed in black slacks and a white button down shirt with a newsboy hat, god it was such simple attire but he made it look so beautiful and elegant. That day he took me for a trip on a sailboat on the French Riviera, with a picnic right there on the boat, I didn't find the food appetizing but for him I would have done anything, it was just so romantic, and then we kissed and even though my throat was on fire I was amazed by him, his taste was like nothing I could or still can describe." I was smiling just remembering the man who haunted me every single day. "Then a couple of weeks later he was gone, his men deployed into Italy to fight Mussolini's forces, and I never saw him again, my first and only love, Nathaniel Benjamin Masen." When my story was done my smile was gone replaced by a pained look as I broke into dry sobs, and I felt the other women's arms around me. I looked at their faces and the ones that stuck out the most to me was Bella's and Esme's, they were the only ones looking right at me like they knew something I didn't, but it didn't click with me. The next day after our girl's night of movies and after me recovering from my breakdown Kate and I left for Denali. Hugging all the Cullen's goodbye and shaking Jacob's hand, we got into the black Suburban and made our way home. Though we were going home I had a strange feeling like I might miss something here very soon.

? POV

I roared down the damp Washington roadway that took me through the ton of Forks, a small town barely a blip on the radar of the country, the wind whipping through my rather unruly hair, short since 1914, on my beloved Harley, the one piece of machinery I have cared enough about to keep working since the 60s. Young forever and full of life since 1921, well I've technically been dead, stuck at age twenty-five for all of eternity, and in a way I was glad…I could look for her, the one that I lost now I knew what she was, she had been so different so inhumanly beautiful, it was because she was like me, a vampire. I could also look for my one last piece of family I had left in the world. I had tracked down some very reliable sources in our world and had found out that my younger brother somewhere was still alive, well as alive as a vampire can be anyway, and I had to find him, he was my family and all I had left in the world, I had to make up for lost time with my little brother. My search had eventually taken me here to Forks, Washington in other words the middle of nowhere. Roaring down a small path next to a creek I caught scent of more vampires some like me, a coven, and a huge on at that of vegetarian vampires. It began in Italy where I was stationed after the Great War, I traveled to Voltera. It was there that my life was taken by Aro, he felt I had talent which I ended up having, as a successful officer I ended up having the ability to influence actions of people though it doesn't always work it can be fought off, but it takes incredible focus. I had slowly begun to discover on my own shortly after declining Aro the generous position he offered the alternative to humans in early 1922 wanting to live a more normal life. Not that I didn't respect the Volturi they upheld the law, and I thought that it was admirable. As I drew closer the house, one absolutely horrendous scent snuck up on me, it smelled like stinky wet dog. Turning onto the bridge and parking in the driveway I walked up to the door of the large house, and knocked. I heard rustling behind the door and eventually a young woman with chocolate brown hair answered the door and her lovely golden eyes seemed to widen twice their normal size at the sight of me which I thought was quite strange. Taking off my sunglasses to reveal my amber colored eyes before I spoke, it was to be respectful to ladies. "Pardon me miss but this is the Cullen residence am I right?"

"Yes it is, why are you looking for someone?" She asked, a small smile forming on her lips and something tells me that this may be what I've been looking for.

"Well, is Edward Cullen here by any chance?" This could be it, I could feel it he was here, my brother was in this house, it's been over one-hundred years and I was going to see him again, my baby brother.

"Yes come in," She invited me in. "Edward! You have a visitor." She called out leading me through the hallway. "What is your name sir?" She asked, a polite smile in place.

"Nathaniel Benjamin Masen, ma'am that is my name." I said as I looked up at the top of the stairs and saw the young man that was my brother standing there; he sure did grow up when I was away. "Well look at you all grown up, the last time I saw you I believe you were waving me goodbye as my train left for the airport that was taking me to the Great War, it's good to see you Edward." Then as I took a step forward I caught a scent, _her_ scent it was strange but I still knew it was her after all of these years I remember her scent, intoxicating me even now. She had been here, but that would have to wait, right now I had a brother I needed to hug. Suddenly he did something amazing he smiled the same crooked smile I have and that dad had when he was still alive. He understood, he remembered, and suddenly others showed up, his family and soon they smiled at me, and suddenly I felt at home, except for Tanya not being here but I would find her and soon. I kept my steps slow and precise as I made my way to and up the steps, after finally reaching the top, I held open my arms and slowly I was able to embrace my last _living_ family member. "I'm disappointed, you sure didn't fill out like you promised me you would when I left for Europe." All he did was smile at me as he put his arm around the young woman that opened the door, must be his mate. The next person to embrace me was the most mature looking of the women, she looked a few years older than me with caramel hair and a motherly smile, but all I needed to know it that I hadn't felt that much love sense my mother hugged me. "Come into the living room, we all want to meet you Nathaniel."

"Call me Nate, that's what my family called me." I felt at home, I felt that this could be my family and I wanted it to be so badly, but one person was missing, _her._


End file.
